1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a cyclotriphosphazene compound, a method of preparing the same, an electrolyte for lithium secondary batteries including the same, and a lithium secondary battery including the electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, lithium batteries (e.g., lithium secondary batteries) have drawn significant attention as power sources for small portable electronic devices. Lithium batteries including an organic electrolyte have a discharge voltage that is about twice as high as lithium batteries using an aqueous alkali electrolyte, and have a high energy density. A lithium secondary battery can be manufactured by injecting electrolyte into a battery cell including a positive electrode and a negative electrode, which include positive and negative active materials, respectively, allowing intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions.
However, currently available lithium secondary batteries are not satisfactory in terms of safety, resistance to flame (e.g., fire), and lifetime characteristics, and thus, there is still a demand for further improvement in this regard.